


An Event Best Forgotten…

by LunarRabbitPikachu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRabbitPikachu/pseuds/LunarRabbitPikachu
Summary: Takes place during “Don’t be Scared, Speak Up”. Two “mobians” had decided to investigate a strange building that appears to be sending out a bad signal to them. What they discover, led them to erasing it...





	An Event Best Forgotten…

_ **An Event Best Forgotten…** _

A female white rabbit with a bit of turquoise on each ear and a turquoise star on each hand continues to read some journal entries several times. She had detected something off about this place, and it seems her suspicions are correct. There was something dark about the building she's currently in. Yes, it has been abandoned for years; however, what brought her here had nothing to do about that. It was the strange energy she felt. And when she walked in to the building, the energy felt closer. She came in with someone else, but they decided to split up to search for the energy source. While he's looking around at a different part of the house, the white rabbit, right ear a bit shorter than her left wearing light turquoise clothing, different color brackets, one on her right ear, a collar version around her neck, and one on each wrist, and a strange gem on her forehead, looked in one of the rooms and found some journal entries on the desk. The room itself looked like a mad creature had came in and wrecked the place a long time ago. It was a miracle the journal entries were in one piece. According to the entires, this house belonged to a male brown wolf who wished to become just like his older brother. But during his research he ran into someone who wanted to show him an easier way. It seems that easy way lead him to give up on his dream and persuade to a different path, a path of darkness. The wolf had harmed so many others in the process because of what he couldn't stand about each of them. His last target was going to be his brother's daughter. That entry was written thirteen years ago. She wondered what happened after that, but she kind of had that figured out.

"Hey," the rabbit hears someone say. Turning around, she sees a teal male fox with eyes of flames while wearing a dark red shirt, blue jeans, yellow and red fingerless gloves, and red and yellow shoes. The fox also has a sword belt, carrying a turquoise sword with a star on it, wrapped on his shirt. He had a serious expression on his face. "I found a secret door to a hidden room and I think it leads to what we're looking for," he said with a serious tone as he reaches for his sword. The rabbit shows a serious expression as well when she realizes what the fox meant.

The moment the two walked in to the main room of the hidden basement, the fox and rabbit instantly covered their noses. "This place reeks of death and it's fresh," the rabbit complaints with disgust. While walking down, the rabbit starts to hold a weapon of a blade in a shape of a yellow key connected to a purple handle. She was ready for an attack but not the stench. "What the hell happened here?" she asks a bit more to herself.

The fox kept his nose covered as well while gripping on to his sword tighter. "You got me," he replies a bit. "But I think "they" are still here," he added. The fox then starts walking around to find clues.

The rabbit follows the fox to do the same. She then noticed a trail of foot prints like there was someone else exploring this place. So, someone else could be here, unless… The rabbit then noticed a strange necklace, next to a little puddle of blood on the ground in front of a hallway. Walking to the necklace, she got ready to pick it up; but then, she picked up a sound she was prepared for, a growl. As if on que, a black four-legged canine creature with dark green claws and red teeth pops out of the shadows to attack the rabbit. Quickly, the rabbit uses her weapon to counter the creature. The creature gets hit by the rabbit's attack and was flung to the ground close to the fox. Without warning, the fox uses his sword to pierce and kill the creature. The creature, once stabbed by the sword, starts to fade into dust.

The fox watches the canine creature disappear. "So, they are involved with what's happening here," he says in a bit of anger. After all, the ones he and the rabbit are after have put a lot of lives in misery.

The rabbit looks to the necklace again and picks it up. The necklace actually turns out to be a medallion. However, the rabbit recognizes its design pattern since she starts glaring at it. Remembering the journal entries, she read, she slams the medallion to the ground and crushes it with her foot. "They are," she grumbles a bit. "But they let someone else do their dirty work," she added a bit louder.

The fox watches the rabbit destroy the medallion and her response. Someone else helped them? "What makes you so sure on that?" he asks the rabbit.

"You know as well as I do how powerful their medallions can be and how long their effects can last," the rabbit replies. She then looks to the fox. "They managed to take control of the one who lives here and forced him to do what they want him to do," she added while looking around.

** _*WARNING STARTS HERE*_ **

Following the stench, the rabbit starts to walk to the source. The hidden basement turned out to be larger than she thought since the hallway is a bit long. By the time she got to the end, she noticed a door wide open for the world to see. There she sees a bunch of dead bodies in one room! Each one had something missing, like the eyes, tail, or even their chest! But the worst part about it, they are mostly children! The rabbit looked surprised as she looks down in sadness for all the young lives that were ruined. It's also confusing her as well. The last entry in the journal was thirteen years ago, and yet, these bodies looked like they had just been slaughtered a few hours ago. It's almost like time had been in a stand still in this place.

The fox comes in as well and sees all of the destruction! He looked shocked while shaking a bit. "How could they? These citizens were just children," he mumbles in disbelief. His anger starts to rise. "They're going to pay for this, every one of them," he shouts in anger as his free hand started to have blue flames around it!

The rabbit sees the fox starting to heat up. "They will indeed, but we need to figure out how they are able to get in to this world," she says while looking at the dead lives around her and the fox. The rabbit then notices something in the room. There is a black door on the wall in front of her and the fox close to the ceiling. The rabbit charges towards the door and starts attacking it with her weapon. The fox joins in when he sees what the rabbit is attacking.

Once the rabbit and fox finished their attacks, the door started to develop cracks around it until it completely shatters and fades away. The rabbit and fox noticed the dark presence has faded. "So, that was the source. Glad that it's out of the way," the fox comments. He then sees the rabbit lowering down to one of the bodies in the room. "What are you doing?" he asks.

The rabbit noticed something odd about the room just now, the room and the entire building had begun to get chilly. It was bad since she can start seeing her breath. She looks at the dead bodies carefully while the gem on her forehead starts to glow a bit without her knowing. When the rabbit looked up, she flinches and backs up a bit as the gem stops glowing. "We've got to burn this place down," she says to the fox!

The fox looked at the rabbit with a stunned expression. "What?" he questions with shock! The building then starts to shake which caused the rabbit and fox to hold their ground.

"There are too many vengeful spirits here and there is a chance they could go out and do serious harm to others who are alive. We have to put these spirits to rest or else "they" can still succeed," the rabbit replies! "And besides, it's better if no one else gets here and learn everything about "them" just like the owner did. It could cause everyone the same effect like the one who lived here," she added with a serious tone.

The fox flinches and looks around a bit. He and the rabbit then heard something being spilt. They looked to another open room and noticed clear liquid flowing out. The smell of that liquid tells them it's gasoline. The fox looks to his hand that still have the blue flames around it. Seeing there is no other choice right now, the fox shows a serious expression. "Alright, then get ready to run once we place both rooms on fire. Blue flames can be deadly after all," he warns the rabbit. Once the rabbit nods and gets the left over gasoline into the room of dead bodies, the fox puts his sword back on his belt and has large blue flames in both hands now. He looks to the bodies of the dead citizens with sympathy. "May you all rest in peace," he says gently. The fox then starts to burn the rooms with gasoline and dead bodies.

** _*WARNING ENDS HERE*_ **


End file.
